


When A Merman Tastes Love

by Zombie_Heart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Heart/pseuds/Zombie_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merfolks of enchanting beauty and bewitching voice had lived far and wide in the ocean until fear killed most of them off. Now years later, the merfolks are hunted for the pearls they cry, their blood that holds curative properties and rumors that they can grant humans immortality. The merfolk community Feliciano and his brother were in was attacked and Feliciano fled and left his brother behind at his request. Afraid that the humans would still look for him, he makes his way to the Huaana Island in the south and swore he would avoid the humans and live around the island in secret. But Feliciano soon make friends with a human living there and learns that not all humans are barbaric. When Ludwig and his brother move to the island, Feliciano falls in love with Ludwig and wants nothing more than to be with him.<br/>When a mermaid or in this case, a merman tastes love, he'll do anything to keep them from danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Merman Tastes Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. It's a fantasy AU and I’m using the Hetalia characters’ human names and I was at first going to use the regular nations but then decided to use new ones for each nation. I found some on http://nine.frenchboys.net/country.html and http://fantasynamegenerators.com/country_names.php#.VQuDVOGZ7Aw and the nation names are:
> 
> Itinaia- Italy  
> Germynus – Germany  
> Paradion - Prussia  
> Norannias – Norway  
> Feyae – Finland  
> Irauclana - Iceland  
> Engitia - England  
> Austrene - Austria  
> Huaana - Hungary  
> Cawana - Canada  
> Antius – America  
> Forhiel – France
> 
> The merfolks in this story are immortals and can only be killed by beheading, being cut into pieces, torn into pieces or burnt to ashes. They can also be killed by sharks.
> 
> Pairings include:  
> GerIta, HunAus, PruCan, and hints of UKUS
> 
> I don't own Hetalia. I just own the story.
> 
> I think the title sucks but that's all I could think of.

“Ve~! Help, fratello!” wailed Feliciano.  
“What is it?” Lovino asked swimming towards his little brother, frighten that something bad had happen to him. He stopped short when he found Feliciano trying to shake off an octopus clinging to his fingers.  
Lovino bit back a sigh. “How the hell did this happen?” he asked.  
“Ve~. I was poking around the rocks over there when it grabbed me.” Feliciano sniffled. “Don’t let it bite me.”  
Feliciano and Lovino are mermen and are from the coast of Itinaia. Lovino is the eldest and Feliciano is the youngest by two years. Lovino’s hair’s a darker shade of brown while Feliciano’s his an auburn color, both have the same amber colored eyes, but Lovino’s tail is a sea green color where Feliciano’s is orange and if the sun shines on it just right, will make it look like gold.  
Lovino rolled his eyes and struggled to untangle the octopus’s tentacles from his brother’s hand, but only to have the octopus attack him instead.  
“Chigi!”  
“Fratello!”  
The Itinaian brothers fought with the octopus’s flailing appendages and coughed as they inhaled inky water when the octopus sprayed its ink then Lovino was able to kill the cephalopod with the stone knife he had. Both floated in the water, panting from the skirmish.  
“Grazie, fratello!” Feliciano said happily.  
“Whatever, dumbass. At least we have dinner.” Lovino replied and swam off.  
“Ve! Wait for me!”  
Feliciano swam after Lovino, both swimming towards the area the merfolks’ temporarily called home. The merfolk community all range in different nationalities, they had been many and lived everywhere across the ocean. But because of their alluring beauty and enchanting voices that lures unsuspecting sailors to their deaths, they became feared, were known as sea demons and were hunted by the humans two century ago. The merfolks never stayed dead at first. Being immortal, a human would impaled a merfolk with harpoons or stab them in the heart and tossed them back into the ocean, the merfolk would revive afterwards and swim away. But when the humans found this out, they changed their tactics to cutting the merfolk into pieces, cutting off their heads or burning their bodies if they could.  
It seemed the humans would’ve killed the merfolks into extinction when half a century ago, the humans started keeping them alive. What very few humans knew is that the merfolks can change their tails into legs and secretly and carefully live among the humans. It was this, the merfolks believe was how one merfolk learned that a rich noble, some say it was a foreign king, had kept a captured mermaid alive as a pet and a way to study them. The humans had found out that not only are the merfolks enchanting creatures, but also their tears turn into pearls and their blood held curative properties and can heal wounds or any illness. Then rumors began circulating that the merfolks can grant a human immortality. So now, because humans, especially noble women and queens, worried about losing their youth and beauty or didn’t want to die made demands for the capture of the merfolks to learn their secret. It was unclear how many merfolk lost their lives to the greed and evil of humans, but because their homes were no longer safe, the remaining merfolks fled, met others, and form communities for safety and protection.  
But not all merfolk communities were about avoiding the humans. There were gossip and rumor among the merfolks that a group had lost their minds to witnessing friends and families’ dying and being capture, something wrong with them, or they were born or became vicious that they would purposely sing sailors to their deaths or go onto land, seduce a human, and lure them into the ocean. Whatever the reason, it was all agreed that the community would avoid them. Especially since that group of merfolks ate the humans they drowned and on some rare occasion, even attack and eat merfolks.  
The brothers swam past some mermen keeping watch with spears fashioned from coral and sharpen conch shells, and past other merfolks eating their meal before the sun set or were already on the seafloor, sleeping.  
They swam by three mermen, all having the same shade of violet eyes, one’s more of a shade of blue, and hair colors ranging from blonde to silver and their tails a light blue, dark purple, and dark blue  
“Hei, Feli! Hei, Lovino!” the one with the light blue tail greeted  
Lovino glanced at him and continued swimming onward as Feliciano stopped and with a smile said, “Ciao, Tino! Ciao Lukas! Ciao Emil!”  
Lukas and Emil raised their hands in greetings.  
“Looks like you and your brother were lucky finding an octopus for dinner.” Tino commented.  
“Si. Were you, Lukas, and Emil successful?” Feliciano inquired.  
Tino smiled sadly. “Ei. Lukas was able to catch a small fish. He gave it to Emil.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Feliciano said with a frown, he knew how hard it could be to find food.  
Tino, Lukas, and Emil joined the community three months ago all the way from the cold north. Tino came from Feyae; Lukas was from Norannias and his little brother, Emil from Irauclana. The brothers were a little timid and weren’t very talkative, especially Emil and kept to themselves most of the time. From what Lukas told Tino who then told Feliciano, Lukas and his family were originally from Norannias, when they fled to Irauclana in hopes that they would be safe from humans there, and Emil was born there. They lived there for years and swam back to Norannias for a gathering when humans attacked. Lukas and Emil fled, met Tino who was also fleeing the attack and made their way south.  
“I can share some of the octopus with you, Lukas and Emil. It’s big enough for all of us.” Feliciano offered.  
“Really? Kiitos Feli!” Tino said as Lukas and Emil nodded their thanks.  
They followed Lovino and found him sitting on the ground with the octopus on a smooth, flat boulder.  
“What are they doing here?” Lovino asked.  
“Ve~, they didn’t find anything and I offered to share the octopus.” Feliciano said paused, and then added. “Is it okay if they have some, fratello?”  
Lovino stared at Feliciano’s pleading face and said, “Fine, they can have some of the octopus.”  
They gathered around the boulder as Lovino cut up the octopus and handed everyone their portions.  
They nibble and chew on the octopus in silence when Lovino asked, “Do any of you bastards know when we’re going to be leaving?”  
“I heard it’s the day after tomorrow.” Lukas said softly.  
To avoid humans, the merfolks would stay at one location for four or seven days and move on. They would only stay longer if a mermaid’s about to give birth and until the baby was old enough to travel. The merfolks prefer the mermaids giving birth in caves then an open area where they could be exposed to sharks and other predators.  
They made small talk until they finished they’re meal, Tino thanked Feliciano and Lovino for sharing then he, Emil, and Lukas swam off to the bit of land they claimed for their sleeping area. Feliciano watched Lovino swim off, to flirt with a mermaid maybe, and then the younger Itinaian swam up to the surface. He poked his head out and slowly looked around his surrounding for any ships around. Seeing none, he swam towards some rocks jutting out the ocean and hauled himself up. Feliciano closed his eyes as he felt the breeze ruffle his hair and the gentle lapping of the water against the rocks. He opened his amber eyes and stared up at the night sky. He was happy to see the sky clear; he loved the stars and loved how they reflected on the water. It was on nights like this that Feliciano’s mind would drift back to when he was a little merboy. Feliciano never met his father barley remembered his mother and Lovino was young enough that he barely remembered them. Their grandfather had told them that their father was killed by a shark when he was protecting their mother when she was giving birth to Feliciano. She had been heartbroken losing her mate, but she stayed alive until Feliciano was old enough to swim on his own and weaned before their mother swam off never to be seen again. The brothers’ grandfather took them and raised them far from Itinaia.  
The memory that bubbled up from Feliciano’s mind was the day they had stopped off the coast of Germynus for a few days. Feliciano had always heard tales of humans and wanting to see humans had strayed from his family in hopes of catching sight of one. He was swimming towards the shore when two ships were passing over him gave him pause. He was watching the ships curiously when something fell into the sea. It shocked Feliciano and he watched as an unconscious and injured boy sank down. Feliciano felt his heart beat frantically, in fear or shock of the boy he wasn’t sure, but he knew he didn’t want the boy to drown or get eaten by a shark once it senses the blood billowing from the human boy’s head and swam towards the boy. Feliciano had taken hold of him when a booming noise above him made him pull away. He looked up as more of the booming noise boomed from above and remembering about the boy, glanced back down, dove and grabbed the boy again as debris started drifting around them, Feliciano looked up again to see one of the ships starting to sink, ignoring the ships, he weaved through the debris until his and the boy’s head broke the surface. When the boy didn’t move or seem to breathe, Feliciano feared that he was too late saving him, but then he coughed up water and began breathing. Feliciano was relieved and turned to find the shore and once he spotted it, started dragged the blonde boy towards it. It was a struggle, Feliciano was small and not strong, and with the human’s added weight, they would bob in and out of the water when a wave crashed over them, the boy would cough and sputter as he inhaled the salty water, but Feliciano wasn’t going to give up and let the boy go, he was determine to get him to land. Feliciano was exhausted, but had finally reached the shore and pulled the boy onto the beach and would’ve stayed to see if the boy was all right, the boy’s eyes were fluttering and his head kept bleeding, and Feliciano wanted to do something about the wound and would have, but Feliciano heard voices from the distance and scared of being caught, swiftly hopped back into the sea.  
His grandfather had scowled him for swimming off on his own and Feliciano never told his grandfather or Lovino what he did.  
Every time he remembered that, he always wondered if the boy was all right and what became of him. But that feeling was soon replaced with an ache in his heart when thinking about that boy. He could never explain why his heart ached when he thought about the boy, but he knew that he wanted to find love. He wanted a mate. Feliciano was of age to find one and he wanted to talk to Lovino about finding a mate, but never had the courage to. Not only because he’s afraid of his older brother and his cursing and violent tendencies, but because Lovino hasn’t found a mate himself. Feliciano soon started singing a song about love. He always loved singing, but he had to be careful where and when he can sing, singing was what got the merfolks in their predicament in the first place. Song after song fell from his lips until he finished singing the last verse and listened as it faded on the breeze.  
“What are you doing, idiot?” Lovino asked, popping out the water and startling Feliciano.  
“Looking at the stars,” Feliciano stammered.  
“Come on. It’s time to sleep.” Lovino said and dove under water.  
Feliciano pushed off the rock and into the sea. He stifled a yawn as he swam past couples and families sleeping and headed towards the seafloor he and Lovino claimed for their sleeping area. Lovino was already lying on the kelp bedding they made and Feliciano lay down next to his brother and snuggled up to him. Lovino shoved him away.  
A sad “Ve.” escaped Feliciano and he sniffled as he lay on his side of the bedding. He heard Lovino sigh and felt him wrap his arms around him. Feliciano smiled. Lovino may seem mean, but Feliciano knew his older brother was secretly sweet. Soon the brothers slipped into sleep.

Feliciano woke to a noise. He blinked his eyes and sat up. He scanned the area as his eyes adjusted to the dark for the source of the noise. It was still late and all he could see was a few fishes swimming by and someone stirring or shifting in their sleep.  
It was my imagination. Feliciano decided and settled back down and closed his eyes.  
His eyes snapped open when he heard a scream that also jolted the merfolks awake. They all turned to see a mermaid on sentry patrol writhing in pain from a harpoon speared through her abdomen.  
“Humans!” someone screamed.  
Pandemonium started after that. Merfolks screamed as more harpoons went flying through the water. Not only that, the water became darker and impossible to see like a whole bunch of giant cephalopods squirt out their inks. Merfolks grabbed children or blindly swam off in the confusion and three merfolks rushed to help the caught mermaid as the humans started dragging her up. Merfolks bumped into each other, were speared, and swam into nets that they couldn’t see in the darken water and Feliciano floated there as he heard screams, then Lovino grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged on it.  
“We have to go!” Lovino yelled over the din.  
Scared, Feliciano swam with Lovino, feeling harpoons whoosh by them and heard as merfolks cry out as they swam into nets.  
“H-how did this happen?” Feliciano wonder.  
“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here.” Lovino answered.  
A group of panicking merfolks bumped into them, making Lovino loose hold on Feliciano’s wrist. When they disperse, Lovino bit back a curse for the merfolks and looked around for his brother.  
“Feli! Where are you?” he called out.  
“I’m over here!” Feliciano answered  
Lovino strained his eyes and the ink was slowly starting to disappear, he saw Feliciano, and swam towards his brother when he swam into a net and became entangled in it.  
“Fratello!” Feliciano cried out swimming towards him.  
“Swim, idiot! Get out of here!” Lovino yelled back as he struggled with the net.  
“But what about you?” Feliciano asked as he tugged on the netting.  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll get out this and look for you.” Lovino promised.  
Feliciano stared at his brother and knew Lovino may not be able to keep his promise.  
“But—”  
“Now dumbass!”  
A harpoon came close to hitting Feliciano. Crying out in surprise, he turned and swam away, leaving his brother behind. The water hadn’t cleared of the ink and Feliciano cried out again as a harpoon lanced him in the side. Pain flared through Feliciano, he didn’t stop, and he pressed a hand to his injury and kept going. His mind went numb with fear and pain as instinct to keep swimming kicked in. Lovino and Feliciano are the fastest swimmers of all the merfolks and he kept on swimming until he couldn’t swim anymore. The sun had barely risen when Feliciano sank to the ocean floor, catching his breath and realized he was alone and didn’t know where he was. He pulled his hand away and sighed when his deep cut became little more than a scratch. Feliciano hoped the others, especially Lovino, Tino, Lukas, and Emil found a way to free themselves, escape, and were okay.  
When Feliciano caught his breath, he wondered again how the humans found them then his eyes widen as the cold fist of dread clenched around his heart. It couldn’t haven been a coincidence they found them. Was it his fault? Did he put the community in danger? Did the humans hear his singing and followed it to their location?  
Guilt overcame Feliciano that he was responsible for the lost community. He covered his face with his hands, curled up and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter and I'll try to get a chapter up every week.


End file.
